


Till we meet again

by Karter_is_trash



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karter_is_trash/pseuds/Karter_is_trash
Summary: "You can't love me.." I said quietly, backing away, "no because nobody loves me.." He took a step closer. "Go..go away. You're gonna get hurt"When a teacher finds out Sky is drunk is class, he sends Sky straight to detention..where she meets a charming Arrow, who definitely doesn't look like he belongs. Along the way, she'll take the boy on crazy adventures, and he'll teach her to love and accept herself. And maybe he'll teach her how to love.





	Till we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, I totally love you so much.  
> Anyway! This is actually something I don't hate tooooo much, so I figured I'd post it :)

"Fuck the police" I heard someone mumble before sitting in the desk next to me.

-Really, out of every other open desk, why the one next to me? I don't even know who this person is...at least I don't think I do.

I finally lift my head to look at the kid and see a boy. He's messing with the sleeves of his almost fully white hoodie, it had a few dark spots on it.

"What'd you do?" I question the stranger, even though I couldn't care less. "Same thing as you, probably." he answers, glancing up at me for a second.

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

-Yeah right, like he's here for the same reason as me.

"I got in a fight" he adds, looking up and I can see that he has a busted lip and bit of a bruised cheek. This kid doesn't look like the fighting type.

-And yet, I'm so curious as to what he did

I nod and look back at my desk.

A minute of silence goes by and all I can hear is the snoring of Lux, who fell asleep -again- in detention. The teacher left an hour ago, so its just the three of us. Well...more so just me and him.

The boy turns to me and finally breaks the silence, "what about you? Why are you here?" He lets his sleeves fall over his hands and props his elbow on the desk to look at me, leaning his head onto his covered hand.

"That's not important" I answer as I look up from my desk where I had been tracing random letters, and meet him eyes for a single second before scanning his body.

-I mean, why would I tell my secrets to a stranger? Because he told me his?

"I don't even know your name" I then added.  
-I knew nothing about this kid, yet he expected me to tell him why I was here? Fuck that. Its my business, not his.

"Arrow. My name is Arrow. And yours?" He extended a hand for me to shake and I ignored it. "Skylar," I answered, "but you can and will call me Sky" I added, emphasising on "and will". I hated anyone referring to me as 'skylar'. Especially strangers like him. It made me think of unpleasant things.

Suddenly, his attention went from me to the empty classroom and he glanced around before looking back at me with a smirk. "Well, Skylar-" I cringed and cut him off, holding up a hand "Sky. Not skylar" I said, "but continue" he sighed and continued, "fine. Well, Sky, since there is absolutely nothing for us to do here, do you want to sneak out with me?"

-Did he just ask me to sneak out with him...?

"You don't even know me. I could be a killer for all you know" I smirked, turning my body in the chair so I could cross my legs and look him in the eyes.

"You're not. I know you're not." He replied confidently and stood up, offering me his hand.

I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes, "ok but if you get killed its on you, not me" I said, taking his hand and standing up.

-This boy is damn lucky I'm not a killer.

When we got outside, I noticed we were still holding hands. I didn't pull away, though. I'm not sure why not. Maybe it was just because I'm touch starved? Or maybe because I didn't feel entirely unsafe in his presence? Who knows.

"What are we doing?" I asked after a minute of us walking aimlessly. Or at least, that's what I assumed.

He ignored my question and I sighed dramatically, then started to swing our hands while we walked.

He laughed a little, but didn't look at me. He then squeezed my hand and I smiled, but didn't look up from the ground.

We walked for what seemed like forever, and finally stopped at a park.

"A park?" I asked him after a minute, once we were seated at a picnic table under a tree.  
I was sitting on the actual table with my legs crossed, and had both our hands in my lap while he sat on the bench.

"Yep" he nodded, looking around the area.

-Why would he bring me to a park, of all places??

I glanced around and noticed a few little kids playing.

Kids are cute, I'll admit, but they freak me out, too.

We watched everyone in the park for a little bit, still holding hands but not saying anything.

Finally, he broke the silence.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, "you smoke?" He asked, handing the pack towards me.

"Uh..yeah" I answered, taking a cigarette from him and then taking my lighter out of my pocket.

"Oh my god, you have your own cigarettes, don't you?!" He said dramatically and sarcastically, mouth open.

I giggled and lit the cigarette, taking a drag before smiling at him, "maybe..."

"I really, really hate you" he said, rolling his eyes and smiling.

***

I was awake. Very awake. I couldn't sleep. I finally decided to just get on my phone. First, I checked the time, "12:33"

Then suddenly, I remembered that Arrow gave me his number at the park.

Me-Arrowwwwwww, are you up?

Arrow(detention boy)-Sky? Yeah, whats up? Well, besides you.

Me- haha, very funny. I can't sleep. Can we talk?

-I felt awkward asking him to talk, but I just needed someone

Arrow(detention boy)-yeah. I'll call you.

And he did. We were on the phone for awhile, talking about nothing and everything.

I learned that he's asexual, and a total stoner.

He learned that I'm pansexual and really into horror.

And we both learned that they other had a tattoo somewhere on there body. Though we decided to keep that secret until later.

***

I woke up and checked the clock on my nightstand, "8:35" it read. I sighed and sat up, taking a drink of water from the bottle on my nightstand.

I then turned over and noticed that I was still on video chat with Arrow. I guess we never hung up, and instead fell asleep together.

He still had on his white hoodie, but from what I could see, he had changed into shorts. I was still wearing the same fully black outfit as before.

-I think I died a little when I woke up and he was the first thing I saw


End file.
